The Love Story
by Pink Leopard
Summary: All alone one night, Shigure finds inspiration for a new in a love that he had once forgotten. ShigureMit-chan


A/N: Well here I am with another Fruits Basket fic! Hopefully I'll finish this one unlike "Kyo's Poetry"... but if anyone wants me to continue it I'll do so ; I'm just a bit unmotivated to work on it... bleh... anyway, enjoy the ficcy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket end of story thank you very much.

"The Love Story"

Ch. 1

"Do You Miss Math Class?"

Sohma Shigure found himself alone that Friday. This was a rare occasion that he got to enjoy the quietness of the house and work diligently on his upcoming book without Kyo or Yuki blowing holes in the roof or crashing doors down. It was complete and utter bliss.

He sat at his desk, brainstorming ideas for a title, characters and plot while tapping his pen lightly on a piece of paper. Fragments of ideas were starting to form in his mind when...

CRASH!

"Baka neko..."

Shigure sighed. They weren't back already... were they?

"Hurry up Carrot-top! I can't believe you were short two hundred yen!"

"Shut up, Yankee!"  
  
"Anou... it's not that big a deal. It's only a ten minute walk..."

"Hm... yes. Ten minutes..."

There were several thumping footsteps, a door slamming and then... peace. As the girls and boys soft padded footsteps grew quieter and quieter, he relaxed knowing that their night wasn't going to end without seeing Brandon Fraiser in action. He never understood what attraction was with youths and flesh eating mummies.

That thought had him reminiscing about his own youth. He remembered the florescent colours, loud music and a certain someone...

He was so deep in thought that he hardly realized he was doodling. It was the face of a woman, more like a high school girl. Her hair was cut short with two barrettes keeping her bangs from falling in her face and she wore an awkward smile baring braces. She had been the cutest thing he had ever seen...

Feeling newly inspired, he began to type away on his keyboard.

ololololo

"Ne, Gure-san? Don't you Tori-san should grow his bangs out longer?" Ayame twittered excitedly. It wasn't like Hatori would even consider the idea, him being all 'Rules are Rules', but it was worth a try.

Hatori rolled his eyes while Shigure carefully considered the idea. "Hm... I don't know... Ha-san never smiles and he'd looked scary with his hair in his face..." came Shigure's thoughtful response.

Ayame pouted. "But—"

"Ayame that's enough..." Hatori sighed, "I've had enough of you arguing about my hair. It's staying the way it is."

Ayame smiled and then continued to twitter away about nothing in particular. He was more excitable than usual today and Shigure figured it was because the election was today.

He took a lot at his watch and suddenly became very anxious. "A-ah gomennasai, Ha-san, Aya! I've gotta get going! I'll see you guys after school."

"G-Gure-san?! M-matte!" Ayame's failed efforts never reached Shigure's ears, as he was already halfway around the corner. He let out a small chuckle. "He's seems like a love-struck fool, ne, Ha-san?"

"Hn..." was the only reply that was given.

ololololo

He was late! Sohma Shigure was late for the test retake again! All he hoped was that this time Sensei would at least let him in. She could be so cruel sometimes.

He arrived at the door to find he was not alone in his efforts. There was a girl there. She was of average height and was only a few inches shorter than Shigure (who was a bit shorter than the average male and was still waiting for the day he'd rival Hatori in height). Her hair was brown and cut short and she had two green barrettes that kept her bangs in place. Her eyes were a deep brown colour, which seemed slightly distressed. Her mouth was small with pretty pink lips and...

He smacked himself in the head. What was he thinking? He had a test to make up!

He approached the door gloomily. "Let me guess... Sensei won't open the door, ne?" he asked the girl. She jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. Somehow... Shigure found himself wanting that reaction again.

As the girl collected herself, she slowly faced him and in a tiny voice said, "H-hai..." Shigure found himself intrigued. "I'm Sohma Shigure. What's your name?"

The girl blushed slightly and returned with, "M-... Mitashi Mitsuru..."

"Eh? Mitsuru? Ah, kawaii..." Shigure spoke softly, waiting for the delightful reaction. He was not disappointed as her face slowly glowed of crimson red.

At that moment, Sensei finally opened the door. She scowled at them both and in the scariest voice possible that a teacher could posses said, "You're both late..."  
  
Mitsuru instantly began bowed apologetically repeating the phrase "gomennasai!" over and over until she was slightly out of breath. This wasn't enough for Sensei.

"You two are on clean up duty at the end of the day! And if you don't make up the test tomorrow, YOU BOTH GET A ZERO!" And with that, Sensei shut the door.

"Ugh... I hope Aya doesn't get too upset..."

ololololo

"Where do you think he is Ha-san? He couldn't have found new friends! Who is better than me!? What if he got whisked away but a princess on horseback!?"

"Shut up, Ayame."

A/N: Well what did ya think? I don't know why I see Shigure as being short in high school but I just do. And for those who aren't Japanese savvy here's the words I used:  
  
Baka neko: Stupid cat  
  
Ne: "Do you agree?" Or "Right?"

Gomennasi: I'm sorry

Matte: Wait

Kawaii: Cute

-san: to show respect to the person they're talking to

And that's about it... let me know what you think! RR!


End file.
